


Dressed Up for Death

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, prophecy girl, that dress though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets all dressed up for death. (PROPHECY GIRL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up for Death

Prompt: Dressed up for death  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers, the Master,  
Pairing: None  
Summary: Buffy gets all dressed up for death. (PROPHECY GIRL)

The Slayer sat there, staring at the beautiful dress her mom had bought for her, and knew that she would have to fight the Master. The Codex was supposed to be infallible. She would fight the Master, and she would die. But she was a Valley Girl at heart, and if she was sure as hell going to look amazing.

So she did her hair, put on her makeup, and slipped into the dress before, on second thought, grabbing her favorite leather jacket and her crossbow. She had gotten all dressed up for death, but god knows she was going to die pretty.


End file.
